


Exitlude

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [40]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, Gen, Heroism, POV Cordelia Chase, Vague References to Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: This is her swan song, her final chance to say goodbye and set things right. Cordelia plans to make it count.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, swan song (supernatural)" on fic_promptly: https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/353857.html?thread=12000321#cmt12000321
> 
> The title is from the song "Exitlude" by The Killers.

Cordelia is glad the Powers gave her this opportunity. It would be better if she got to live, but she can't quibble too much. This time, she actually will become a higher power.  
  
If Cordelia had to choose again, she would pick Earth. After everything that happened last year, screw being noble! But Jasmine has hollowed out her mortal body. Unbeknownst to her friends, she never woke up. She quickly draws the curtain so Angel or Wesley won't see.  
  
This is her swan song, her final chance to say goodbye and set things right. Cordelia plans to make it count.


End file.
